


reboot #57

by notictus



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drunk Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus
Summary: “No, but you don’t understand. I’m an award-winning philanthropist, international supermodel, and multi-million dollar heiress, and you’re—”“An Arizona trash bag?” Eleanor finishes.“Yes precisely,” Tahani says, a little too quickly.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	reboot #57

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaFanWork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFanWork/gifts).



> I was excited to see you request these two! I worked off three of your freeforms: drunk sex, banter as foreplay, and selfish sex. This one's based on the reboot where Eleanor and Tahani are soulmates. I hope you enjoy!

“Oh gosh,” Tahani says. “This is a terrible idea.”

“Uh, correction: this is a great idea,” Eleanor says. She leans in for another kiss but Tahani bats her away.

“No, but you don’t understand. I’m an award-winning philanthropist, international supermodel, and multi-million dollar heiress, and you’re—”

“An Arizona trash bag?”

“Yes precisely,” Tahani says, a little too quickly. A token refusal would be nice. “And I’ve had much too much champagne, and you’ve had _far_ too much champagne—”

“Still not seeing a problem here,” Eleanor says, and leans in for another kiss. Tahani, for all her protests, gives into it, drawing Eleanor closer until their bodies are flush.

“Damn,” Eleanor says after they break apart. She licks her lips. “Even your lipstick tastes expensive.”

“Thank you Eleanor. As my good friend the Duchess of Cambridge once said—”

“Yeah, don’t care,” Eleanor says, and cuts her off with another kiss. Tahani makes a surprised sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and Eleanor thinks it might be the sexiest thing she’s ever heard. The alcohol’s making everything feel hazy, like moving through a fog, but Eleanor’s fingers find the zipper of Tahani’s evening gown as if on instinct.

“Jesus, what is this?” Eleanor asks, tugging unsuccessfully at the zipper. “Galvanised steel?”

Tahani frowns. “No, it’s Gucci,” she says a little indignantly.

Eleanor holds back from rolling her eyes, but only just. “Can you give me a hand?”

“Yes, of course.”

Tahani—despite being every bit as drunk as Eleanor, thank you very much—manages to undo the zip without any issues. The dress falls way from her body like liquid, sliding down over her curves to puddle at her feet, leaving her standing in only her underwear.

“Holy shirtballs.”

Tahani frowns for a moment in obvious confusion, until she realises Eleanor’s referring to her body. “Oh yes, I know.”

“And modest too,” Eleanor mutters under her breath. “C’mon,” she says, guiding Tahani towards the bed. Eleanor’s pretty sure she that even without the champagne, there’s now way she’s coordinated enough to make this happen up against a wall.

Eleanor pushes Tahani onto the bed and, rather than crumbling onto it like any reasonable intoxicated person, she falls in a graceful arc, landing among the pillows in a pose that Eleanor’s pretty sure she’s seen in a lingerie catalogue. It is—she thinks with some irritation—equal parts infuriating and arousing, just how perfect Tahani looks despite her smudged makeup, dishevelled hair, and the fact that she’s completely and utterly wasted.

“Guess this really is the Good Place,” Eleanor murmurs to herself as she slips out of her own, non-Gucci gown.

Eleanor’s wanted to climb Tahani more or less from the moment she met her—so she does. She clambers up onto the bed and crawls up Tahani’s body, running her hands over her perfect skin. She leaves a trail of kisses—the inside of her thigh, her hip, her sternum—and Tahani arches into her every touch as if she were starved for it.

“Please tell me this thing comes off easier than your dress,” Eleanor says, running her hands over Tahani’s breasts.

“What, my brassiere?” Tahani replies, because of course she would call it that. Tahani half-sits to unclasp her bra, somehow maintaining an air of elegance in the process.

“Holy fork,” Eleanor says once her bra’s been tossed aside. Eleanor can’t stop herself, doesn’t pause for a moment. She just runs her hands over Tahani’s breasts, cupping them and running her thumbs over her nipples. Tahani gasps when Eleanor rolls one between her thumb and forefinger, and Eleanor takes that as an invitation to take the other one into her mouth, tugging it gently between her teeth.

“Oh goodness,” Tahani says, threading her fingers through Eleanor’s hair and holding her close—as if Eleanor needs any more encouragement. All the little sounds Tahani’s making, all the tiny gasps and moans are going straight to her cunt, making her throb.

Eleanor finally draws away. “Can you believe that we’re soulmates?”

Tahani frowns. “I mean, to perfectly honest, I'd always imagined—”

Eleanor holds up a hand to silence her. “Actually that was rhetorical, you don’t have to answer.”

“Oh,” Tahani says. “Yes, of course.”

Eleanor rolls her eyes and makes her way back down Tahani’s body, leaving a trail of kisses as she goes. She finally gets down to Tahani’s underwear, hesitating for only a moment before hooking her fingers under the waistband and drawing them down and over her legs.

“God,” Eleanor says, swallowing hard. “Can I—?”

Tahani spreads her legs even wider and Eleanor’s heart almost stops right there. “Please,” Tahani says finally. That word alone is enough to make Eleanor ache, because when has Tahani ever begged for anything? And if she has, surely it didn’t sound like _that_.

Eleanor ducks her head down between Tahani’s legs, leaning in close to taste her. Tahani’s ridiculously wet, and the reassurance that Tahani wants this as badly as Eleanor is enough to make her moan, right where her lips are pressed against Tahani’s cunt. It’s been a long time since she’s done this, but Tahani is beautifully responsive, canting her hips and gasping for more, as if they really were made for each other. 

Tahani moans full-throated at the first press of Eleanor’s fingers inside her, urging her on with the kind of desperation Eleanor would have never believed her to be capable of. She hooks her legs over Eleanor’s shoulders and threads her fingers through her hair, drawing her in as close as possible. Eleanor’s pumping her fingers in and out now, angling them just _so_ , so that—

“Yes—oh God, yes like that—”

Tahani comes without warning, grinding her cunt against Eleanor’s face as she shudders through her orgasm. Eleanor doesn’t let up from where she’s sucking on her clit until Tahani’s pushing her away, shuddering with hypersensitivity.

Eleanor sits up from her position between Tahani’s legs, licking her lips and grinning, triumphant. She takes a moment the drink in the sight of Tahani, flushed and spread out in their bed, looking like a goddess or some other heavenly figure, impossibly beautiful and drenched in pleasure because _Eleanor_ made that feel that way.

“So,” Eleanor says, grinning. “How was it?”

Tahani takes a moment to catch her breath. “That was amazing. Just—truly delightful.”

Eleanor shrugs, falsely modest. “Well, I mean—”

“And I am completely exhausted,” Tahani interrupts. “Thank you for that, though,” she says, taking Eleanor’s hand in her own. “That was really lovely.”

Eleanor blinks. “Um. You’re welcome? Uh—”

“Good night!” Tahani says, turning off the light and plunging the room into darkness.

Eleanor sits stunned and motionless for a few moments, trying to fight through the haze of alcohol to process what just happened.

“Goddamn it,” she mutters to herself. “I should have known she’d be a forking pillow princess.” 


End file.
